Prendre un enfant par la main
by erikadu19
Summary: Je sais que le titre a aucun rapport avec l'OS. Pocahontas et Chibi!Alfred ne m'appartiennent pas!


Disclaimer : Pocahontas ne m'appartient pas et les personnages d'Hetalia non plus.

Donc voilà, le premier OS d'une nombreuse série (j'espère ^^") regroupant les héros de dessins animés et des personnages d'Hetalia. Le prochain devrait arriver sous peu, il devrait s'agir de la rencontre Mulan/Chine.

* * *

><p>Il était à l'affût. Il patientait, cherchant une faille dans l'attention de sa proie. Quand il eut crût l'avoir trouvé, il se précipita, oubliant toute prudence, tout sang-froid, vers cette proie qui lui tendait les bras. Mais en oubliant les règles de chasses il avait trahi sa présence et la proie l'attendait, sur ses gardes, l'ayant entendue arriver.<p>

Un combat féroce s'engagea alors entre le chasseur et sa proie. Ce combat féroce se termina, étonnamment, sans douleur et sans aucune effusion de sang. Non il se termina dans une effusion de rire. Celui cristallin et pur d'un enfant. Celui clair et chaleureux d'une jeune fille pas encore tout a fait femme mais plus tout a fait une enfant non plus.

- Je t'ai encore eu petit Papoose, fit la jeune fille

- Ce n'est pas vrai j'ai failli t'avoir cette fois ! se récria l'enfant en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine, le visage figée en une moue boudeuse.

- Tu le dis toi-même petit Papoose, tu as failli m'avoir, un chasseur qui ne sait pas chasser ne sera jamais un bon mari pour une femme tu dois le savoir

- Moi je veux épouser personne d'autre que toi !

- Tu es gentil Papoose, sourit la jeune femme

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama l'enfant

- Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter alors que c'est ce que tu es ? un petit Papoose, un tout petit petit petit Papoose, chantonna la jeune indienne en souriant

Une nouvelle bataille s'engagea entre l'indienne et l'enfant blond. Ponctuée de rire et de taquinerie en tout genre.

- Dis Pocahontas ? demanda le petit garçon présentement assis a côté de la jeune indienne

- Oui petit Papoose ? fit la jeune indienne avec un sourire

Elle l'observait, ce petit être. Il était petit pour un Papoose. Et surtout il ne ressemblait pas a un indien. Il avait la peau rosée comme la peau d'un louveteau a peine née, les cheveux aussi jaunes que le soleil et les yeux aussi bleus que l'eau de la rivière ou que le ciel d'azur sans nuage. De son côté, l'enfant sans nom observait l'indienne. Elle avait la peau dorée presque aussi sombre que l'écorce des chênes clairs et ses yeux, un peu tiré sur les côtés étaient d'un brun chaleureux. Elle possédait de beaux cheveux noirs aussi Pocahontas. Des cheveux dans lesquels il adorait joué.

- Tu m'emmène quand voir ta grand-mère ?

- Pas encore Papoose, quand tu seras plus grand

- Mais je suis plus grand ! même que je suis super fort aussi ! la dernière fois j'ai réussi à soulever un bison tout seul !

Pocahontas ne put retenir un sourire en l'entendant.

- Je sais tu que tu es fort petit Papoose mais il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant de rencontrer Grand-mère Feuillage. Allez viens Papoose, nous allons ramasser des herbes médicinales pour le chaman

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la forêt. Ils passèrent une heure à récolter des herbes, Pocahontas décrivant au petit être quelles plantes étaient comestibles ou non. Il apprenait vite, très vite…peut-être trop vite. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il faisait un petit peu peur aux autres villageois. Nul ne savait d'où il venait, ni qui il était. Il semblait n'avoir pas de parents. Il était un peu énervant à courir partout en criant a tue-tête qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il sauverait tout et tout le monde. Mais il était attendrissant dans sa naïve jeunesse. Pocahontas adorait s'occuper de lui. C'était comme un petit frère ou un fils, elle l'éduquait, lui inculquant les bases de la chasse et de la cueillette.

Elle sourit au petit être endormi dans ses bras. Ce soir elle parlerait à son père. Il faudrait trouver un nom à ce petit être qui faisait partie de leurs vies. C'était impératif et cette fois ci il était hors de question que son père ajourne la conversation.

Ce soir, ce petit être blond, qu'elle consolait quand il se faisait mal ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, deviendrait son fils. Et son père n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à lui dire non.

* * *

><p>Des reviews s'il vous plait. ça me donnera des coups de pieds aux fesses pour poster les autres OS.<p> 


End file.
